Karaishitachi no Yoru
[[Archivo:1471734_MDIFHYLDPPNUUHW.jpg|thumb|300px|Karaishitachi no Yoru Ilustrado por Mikuriya Wata]]Night of the Puppeteers (傀儡師達ノ夜 / Karaishitachi no Yoru / La Noche De Los Titiriteros) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Muchos de los usuarios creen que esta canción trata de que Kaai Yuki es un títere, pero el titiritero que la maneja ,la vende, Kaai Yuki en venganza intenta asesinar a su controlador,pero esta teoría no esta afirmada por el autor. Intérprete: Kaai Yuki Música y letra: Peperon-P Ilustración y PV: Mikuriya Wata *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji y Romaji tomado de Voca-Lyrics *Traducción por tsubasachroniche2 Kanji= 貴方の隣で　微笑むのはだあれ 私の両手に　其の花添へるならば 抗いませう　此の儘（まま） 知り尽くしても　此処には帰れない 命の詩が聴こえ無く成る迄（まで）に 私が居なく成る迄（まで）に 其の腕（かいな）で抱き締めてくれたなら 幸せを普通に願へたのに 優しげな朝の風に包まれて 貴方を忘れると誓つた 私の背中で　夢見るのはだあれ 其れでも貴方が　嗤（わら）へと云ふのならば 従いませう　軈（やが）て 奪い尽くしても　貴方は戻らない 操られては引寄せられてゆく 私に愛を教へて 其の繰り糸が何色に染まつても 此の瞳（め）は総てを受け容れます 過ちが汚れた罪に変わつても 貴方を愛せるでせうか 命の詩が聴こえ無く成る迄（まで）に 私が居なく成る迄（まで）に 其の腕（かいな）で抱き締めてくれるなら 幸せを普通に願へるのに 何時からかこんなにも命が 愛しくて只欲しがつて 目覚める様に失う哀しみを 静かに味わい尽くしたから もう一度私の名前を呼んで欲しい 貴方の優しい声で 貴方の優しい声で |-| Romaji= Anata no tonari de hohoemu no wa da are Watashi no ryoute ni sono hana sou HEru naraba Aragai maseu kono mama Shiri tsukushite mo koko ni wa kaere nai Inochi no uta ga kikoe naku naru made ni Watashi ga inaku naru made ni Sono kaina de dakishimete kureta nara Shiawase wo futsuu ni negai HE ta no ni Yasashige na asa no kaze ni tsutsumarete (Anata wo) wasureru to chikatta Watashi no senaka de yume miru no wa da are Sore demo anata ga wara HE to un no naraba Shisasai maseu yagate Ubai tsukushite mo anata wa modara nai Ayatsurarete wa hiki yose rarete yuku Watashi ni ai wo shite Sono kuri ito ga nani no ni somatte mo Kono me wa subete wo uke ire masu Ayamachi ga yogoreta tsumi ni kawatte mo (Anata wo) aiseru deseu ka Inochi no uta ga kikoe naku naru made ni Watashi ga inaku naru made ni Sono kaina de dakishimete kureru nara Shiawase wo futsuu ni negai HEru no ni Itsu kara kakon nani mo inochi ga Itoshikute tada hoshi ga te Mezameru you ni ushinau kanashimi wo Shizuka ni ajiwai tsukushita kara Mou ichido watashi no namae wo yon de hoshii Yasashii koe de Yasashii koe de |-| Español= A tu lado Una sonrisa hay En mis manos Las flores crecen Yo estoy en contra De tu abandono También sabes que Este no es un lugar al que debas venir Ya no quiero escuchar la poesía de la vida Seguiré hasta que desaparezca Si me aferro a sus brazos Volverá el pobre deseo de ser feliz Envuelta en una suave brisa de la mañana Tu Prometiste olvidar Atrás de mi El suelo se encuentra ahí pero, Que son en realidad? Si no te sonríe a la suerte... Permitirás mi venta... Pronto Incluso te comprometes a robar Tu volverás Seras manipulado hasta tu muerte La prueba de que te ame... Aun cuando se hilen, de distintos colores, se repetirá Todos aceptaran un nuevo inicio Los errores se pueden volver un sucio pecado Tu... Podría dejarlo de amar Ya no quiero escuchar la poesía de la vida Seguiré hasta que desaparezca si me aferro a tus brazos Pero tengo el deseo de vivir feliz Cuando sera el momento Donde mi amado me ame El dolor desaparezca al despertar El sonido desaparece poco a poco Por favor, lee mi nombre otra vez Con tu suave voz Enlace *Ilustración en pixiv de Mikuriya Wata Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Yuki Kaai Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010